


Promise of the Past

by casshanlu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casshanlu/pseuds/casshanlu
Summary: St Regalo's Academy is Korea's most prestigious school where only the wealthy are allowed to attend. Every wealthy family in Korea has their children vying for a place inside the school knowing that with the name St Regalo Academy on their child's certificate, they are bound to receive praises from the upper class society. At the top of the school are Regalo's very own Princesses, smart, extremely wealthy and revered by the entire school. They hold power and authority that no one can overrule and that includes the school's board. Watch as the story unfolds in the prestigious school run by the 10 princesses.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Foreword

Characters

Kang Hana (You) 

  * 18 years old (2nd year)
  * Heiress of Kang Conglomerates
  * Cold, smart, kind towards those she likes (Rare), hates liars
  * Student council: Head of Discipline

Im Nayeon 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress of Im Group 
  * Bubbly, kind, acts like the youngest
  * Student council: Vice-President I

Yoo Jeongyeon 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress to Yoo Techs (World's top IT company)
  * No-jam, caring, clean freak, loves legos
  * Student council: Vice-President II

Hirai Momo 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress to Hirai Corporations (A chain of michelin star restaurants)
  * Loves eating, enjoys dancing, often referred to as pabo but is actually really smart
  * Student council: Secretary II

Minatozaki Sana 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress to Minatozaki Corporation (Owner of the top Airlines in the world)
  * Cute, bubbly, calligrapher
  * Student council: Treasurer I 

Park Jihyo 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress to Park Law Firms (Asia's top law firms which branches all over and a 98.9% success rate)
  * Leader, responsible, loves webtoons
  * Student council: President

Myoui Mina 

  * 19 years old (3rd year)
  * Heiress to Myoui Banking Group 
  * Cold, secretly loves penguins, quiet, ballet dancer
  * Student council: Secretary I

Kim Dahyun 

  * 18 years old (2nd year)
  * Heiress to Kim Corporations (World's top Entertainment companies and music schools)
  * Musically talented, energetic, funny
  * Student Council: Treasurer II

Son Chaeyoung 

  * 18 years old (2nd year)
  * Heiress to Son Group 
  * Artist, no-jam, cute maknae
  * Student council: Head of Curricular and Clubs

Chou Tzuyu

  * 18 years old (2nd year) 
  * Heiress to Chou conglomerate (World's top Diamonds, Jewellery company) 
  * Cold, savage, loves dogs
  * Student council: Student Representative


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything.  
~Hi, this is your author, H. I have posted this on AFF as well~

St Regalo Academy. A prestigious private school for the wealthy. With histories dating back to 1900s, many of the world's brilliant minds have been born from this school. Wealthy families from all over the world have their children vying for a place inside the school knowing that the name St Regalo on their certificates would allow them to receive praises from the upper societies. Of course, it is never easy. Not everyone no matter how much you beg is allowed to enter. Only the best and the cream of crop are chosen. At the very top of this school was St Regalo's Princesses. A name and title only bestowed upon the school's top students. The school princesses were revered and respected by everyone in the school. Power, beauty, brains and extremely wealthy. They made up the school's council which ruled over the school with an iron fist. They make the rules and they are the law. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black Bentley Mulsanne drove through the gates of St Regalo Academy and stopped right in front of the entrance. A man in black suit hurried out of the front seat and opened the back door. A slender and beautiful black haired girl stepped out gracefully. The man handed the girl her school bag and bowed as she nodded and waved him away. She had garnered the attention of everyone in the vicinity who gaped as they stared at her. She continued walking into the school building as the sea of students spread like the red sea for her to walk through. But she was stopped by a group of girls. She looked at them questioningly with her resident poker face. The girl at the front of the group was nudged by all her friends as she reluctantly stepped forward. She stood in front of the poker faced girl and held out a golden box with a Swarovski logo. 

"Hana sunbaenim, I like you. Please accept my feelings" the girl said. 

Hana stared at the box and said coldly "Who do you think I am? What makes you think I want some cheap store bought piece of jewellery? Don't come near me ever again. And don't ever, ever block my way for such stupid reasons". 

She walked around the group of girls and continued walking. She could hear a distant sob as she left yet another suitor crying. It wasn't the first time that she had been confessed too. It had happened so often that she was sick of it. Most of the students in her school had a crush on her and some were even brave enough to confess but was rejected cruelly. She was after all one of St Regalo's infamous princesses. Not to mention, she was the daughter of Kang Conglomerate Chairman, Kang Min Hyuk. Kang Conglomerates is one of the world's top ranking conglomerates well-known for their businesses in hotels, resorts and shopping malls. It was estimated by Times and Forbes that they had a reported net worth 70 billion dollars making them part of the top 10 richest people in the world.

That was why she felt insulted when someone gave her store bought items. She was the heiress of Kang Conglomerates for pete's sake! Not that she was spoiled but she had always been provided with the best. Most of her bags, clothes, shoes and more were all limited edition. Designers and top brands flock to give her their items because she was known as a fashion icon, photographed at any place and time. She had always been given the first look of the next season items before anyone. She got into the elevator that took her to the 4th floor which was the highest floor. The perks of being a member of St Regalo's princesses. They had their own private lounge and office which was on the same floor as the principal's office. Despite the presence of a principal, the Princesses controlled everything. 

She arrived at the top in no time as the elevator doors pinged and opened. Hana stepped out and walked to the end past the principal's office stopping in front of a pair of mahogany doors. She turned the knob and pushed the door open revealing a luxurious interior of the office and lounge. 

(President's Office)

There was no one inside. Yet again, she came too early. She plopped herself onto one of the couches and laid her head on the back of the couch. Hana was the head of discipline in the student council. She was put in charge of the student's discipline and tidiness as the school allowed a no sloppiness policy. She had to deal with all the discipline cases that occur within the school and she decided on their punishments as well. In this school, the student council was the most powerful authority. Once a punishment or decision is made, no one including the board of directors or principal is allowed to stop it unless given a valid reason. That was why whoever elected as a member of a student council and held the title of Princess is super powerful. 

That was why everyone avoided getting on the bad side of all the Princesses. They were all revered by the students not only because of their ranks but also because of the power all of them came from extremely wealthy and powerful families. They were top in both academics and curricular in addition to their jaw dropping beauty that attracted attention from all around the world. That was also why Hana had to endure people confessing to her. But is there something more to the Princesses than people knew? 


	3. 2

An entourage of 9 cars had also arrived just a few minutes after Hana did as the cars were lined up in perfect orders. The drivers got out from the driver's seat and opened the back doors allowing 9 beautiful girls to step out of the car. Their bags were also handed to them as the drivers bowed and left when they started to walk in. All their uniforms differed from the other students in addition to having two different uniforms just for them. (The uniforms are the clothes they wore on SBS Inkigayo Ep 982 and Music bank Ep 955) It was meant to symbolise their titles and the difference in their ranks. It was something the school had strongly suggested. As they walked through the hallway, students began to cheer and call out to them, screeching at the top of their lungs in hopes of getting their attention. 

They were used to all the attention so like Hana, they ignored the fans. Just as they were walking, Mina stopped when she heard something intriguing.  
*I heard someone confessed to Hana-sunbaenim this morning. But as usual she was rejected coldly and even insulted*  
* I pity the girl but she did try to give Hana-sunbaenim store bought jewellery. I heard she had liked Hana-sunbaenim for a while now*  
Mina chuckled. It was so like Hana to reject someone so coldly. Hana would never accept just anyone's gift. Things like Swarovski was too cheap for someone of her status and high standards. I never understood why all these foolish people think they can capture Hana's heart by giving her things like that. She was, no they were on a whole different level than they were. Mina thought to herself shaking her head. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt someone pat her shoulder. She turned to the right and saw Sana's worried face.

"Mina, is something wrong?" Sana asked. 

"It's nothing. It's just too noisy for my liking" Mina said.

Sana nodded as they continued walking towards the elevator. They got on and headed for the 4th floor. The elevator pinged. They walked out and headed for the student council room. Jeongyeon pushed open the doors as the 9 of them were greeled with the sight of a sleeping Hana. Nayeon cooed as she walked towards Hana. Her squeals had woken Hana up as she rubbed her eyes. Nayeon squealed at how baby-liked and innocent Hana looked. 

"Aigoo, my cute baby! You must be exhausted. Come to mummy Nayeon" Nayeon cooed as if Hana was a 2 years old baby. 

Hana stared at Nayeon who had her arms wide open with a judging look. Instead of going to Nayeon, Hana stood up and went towards Mina. She wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and placed her head at the crook of Mina's neck. She felt Mina hug back and pat her head gently. 

"How could you, Kang Hana? I am your mother and yet you ignored me and went straight to Mina. I refuse to accept this" Nayeon grumbled and sulked like a child.

"Nayeon unnie, aren't you too old to grumble and sulk? You aren't exactly 5 years old anymore. Plus the whole mummy thing creeps me out. I always wondered how is Tzuyu able to keep up with your antics" Hana said. 

"Kang Hana. You little brat! Come here! I'm going to smack you! You are going to get it for insulting the great Im Nayeon!!" Nayeon screamed loudly.

Nayeon marched towards Hana who immediately hid behind Mina so she could protect her against the raging bulldozer named Im Nayeon. 

"Hiding behind Mina and putting her in front of you ain't going to work. Get over here!" Nayeon said as she attempted to hit Hana who avoided.

Just then, Jihyo's loud voice said, "That is enough, Nayeon. It's too early to be fighting." 

Nayeon stopped and scoffed as she walked away. Hana then walked to Nayeon and gave her a big hug. Nayeon didn't exactly resist. 

"I'm sorry, Nayeon unnie. I went too far. It's just fun to tease you" Hana said. 

Nayeon reciprocated the hug and said, "I will forgive you on one condition. Tell me whose baby you are? If you do, you are forgiven or not, I won't forgive you."

Hana groaned. There was no way she was saying something so cringeworthy. But Nayeon looked so expectant. 

"I'm Im Nayeon's baby" Hana said reluctantly, cringing at the words leaving her mouth.

Nayeon smiled widely because smiled he knew how much Hana hated saying it. 

"President unnie. The reports on the recent disciplinary cases are almost done. I will bring it to your office later. There are also some punishments that I need you to approve and sign" Hana spoke as she looked at Jihyo.

"Understood. Good work" Jihyo said as she headed into her office. 

Mina walked towards Hana and said "You must still be tired. Don't tire yourself out. You'll get sick." 

Hana nodded happily as Mina waved and headed to her own work table. Hana was usually a cold and expressionless person in front of others but with her friends, she is usually very smiley and kind. Hana had trust issues because of what happened when she was a kid. Because of that, she had obtained a trauma that she cannot get rid of no matter how many times she visited the psychiatrist. A trauma only selected people knew.


	4. 3

Hana walked to her own work table and was going through her reports when she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw Dahyun who was smiling creepily at her. 

"Dahyun. What are you doing? Don't you have work to do?" Hana asked.

"Nothing. It's just we can all see that you love Mina unnie. Why do you hide it?" Dahyun asked. 

Hana's eyes widened. Thank God, Hana's table was far from Mina's if not, she would have heard what Dahyun had spouted out. 

"Dahyun, enough. Not now" Hana said softly as she looked around to see if anyone had heard Dahyun. 

"Babe, Hana's right. Let's talk about this later on" Chaeyoung said. 

Chaeyoung sat beside Hana and overheard Dahyun and Hana talking. She knew Hana didn't like people prying into her business so she stopped Dahyun from going any further. 

"Fine" Dahyun said as she walked back to her place. 

Hana thanked Chaeyoung who simply nodded in response. Hana then got up from her seat and carried a few files in her hands as she walked into Jihyo's office. Before entering, she knocked and received a response as she entered and saw Jihyo buried in stacks of files and papers. She walked to Jihyo's table and laid out the files in front of the older girl. 

"The first file on your right is the approval for the punishments that requires your signature. The middle file is my report on the discipline case. The last file is witness statements that I thought you might want to read" Hana explained professionally.

Jihyo nodded and said "I understand. Give me some time to look through it". 

Hana bowed and left Jihyo's office as she headed back to her place. The first bell rang as Jihyo came out of her office. 

"It's time to head to classes, everyone" Jihyo said. 

They obeyed Jihyo as they headed out of the council room and split up. Hana, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun got into the elevator and stopped on the second floor. Mina, Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana headed for the third floor. The 4 youngest members were walking together towards their class, 2-1 which was considered the best class. Only 16 students were eligible to enter class 2-1 every year. Those lucky enough to be chosen were in the same class as the Princesses making them the most envied people in school. As they ruled the school, they were allowed to skip classes as they wished however despite missing classes, they were still the smartest in school. Their total scores were too high for even the students in their class to beat.

As they were walking towards their class, they were stopped by students who screamed. Hana was slowly getting annoyed so she snapped her fingers which shushed the crowd as they continued walking into their classroom. They walked in and took their regular seats by the window ignoring the rest of the class and the crowds that gathered outside their class to get a glimpse of them. 

"Don't they get tired of doing this every day?" Hana said annoyed at all of the noise.

"With all this attention and screaming every day, it's getting quite tiring. After all this while, you would think we would be used to it by now" Tzuyu spoke next, fiddling with the tips of her hair.

"What's up with all the comments? Marry me, Dahyun. Date me, Tzuyu. Cute cub, Chaeyoung. Beautiful Ice Princess Hana. When was there ever a doubt in my beauty? There is no need for them to confirm what is already so obvious" Hana sassed confidently. 

The three shook their heads at Hana's narcissism. 

_She's still as confident as ever. _Chaeyoung whispered silently.

_How her narcissism has increased over the years still astounds me. _Tzuyu whispered silently. 

The other two nodded in agreement. Hana turned to glare at the three of them as they stilled. 

"I can hear you." 

"Well, they find a need to gain our favours, Hana. They look at us as if we are opportunities to climb the social ladder. If not for our family's status in the world and our backgrounds, they won't even bother to look in our direction. That is the greed of the human world" Tzuyu said. 

Hana gripped her fists and said angrily, "Yes. The human greed knows no bounds. It is exactly why I hate these kind of people. They torture others to get what they want and when they are done, they throw them away like rag dolls. Unaware of the consequences and the trauma that they inflict upon the victim." 

Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung looked at Hana sadly. They couldn't begin to fathom what Hana had gone through as a child. The teacher interrupted their talk when she walked into the class. She started to teach but Hana was in no mood to study Shakespeare. She had read and studied just about every Shakespeare books in advance and she was fluent in the English having studied it as a child. She allowed herself to be pulled into the past. 

**Flashback (10 years ago)**

8 years old Hana was sitting alone in the school's yard. She sat below a century old Oak Tree and leaned with her back against the tree. She liked being alone far from the hustle and bustle of the school. In her hands was an original copy of Pride and Prejudice, a classic book by famed author Jane Austen. She was reading a book that girls her age had trouble understanding due to the complexity in terms of words and plot. Hana was constantly alone because nobody dared to befriend her due to her hostile nature and her family's overpowering status and power. Everyone including the teachers threaded carefully around her in fear of angering the young heiress. That would mean the end of their careers and their life. Hana on the other hand was still recovering from the incident that scarred her from the previous year. Because of what happened, she had obtained a trauma so bad that it nearly killed her several times. 

Hana was enjoying the silence until a certain girl disrupted her. She looked to the side and saw a brunette leaning her head against the tree trunk. No one in their right mind would dare to disturb Hana and yet this girl so brazenly did. 

"What are you doing?" Hana asked coldly. 

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at Hana innocently. 

"It's nice and quiet here. The school is far too noisy with all the other students crowding around me" the brunette said. 

Hana looked away and ignored the brunette. She had learned the hard way that everyone couldn't be trusted. However the brunette came back every day for the past week until Hana got used to the brunette being there. Hana couldn't rid herself of her curiousity.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Hana asked. 

"Why should I be? I don't know you. You certainly do not look scary enough for me to be afraid of you" the brunette. 

Hana was dumbfounded. Everyone knew her. Her face was painted on just about every tabloids page and unless you live under a rock or have been cut out of civilization, you would know her. Yet here there was someone who claimed to not know her. 

"That's impossible. Everyone in this school and the whole world knows me" Hana said though she sounded a bit conceited.

"I just transferred into this school a week ago. Plus, I don't bother myself with the world's tabloids. Where are my manners? My name is Myoui Mina" the brunette introduced herself.

Hana knew exactly who the brunette was. At least she knew who the Myoui family were. They owned the famed and powerful Myoui Banking Group. The Myoui family was as poweful as Hana's own family. Despite her age, Hana had been groomed to be an heiress hence the fancy parties and lectures on top families in the world. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hana. Kang Hana" Hana introduced herself politely. 

Hana didn't know why but she felt herself being pulled towards Mina. She had promised herself that she wouldn't trust anyone but herself and yet here she was trusting another. Ever since that day, Mina and Hana had always stuck together. They were never far apart from each other. Along the way, Hana found herself trusting more and more people. They had grown up to be her best friends and the only people that she had trusted. Years past since then, Hana found herself falling for Mina. The girl's heart would flutter at the sight of Mina. Just being beside Mina made her happy. Compliments from Mina and small gestures would fill Hana's stomach with butterflies. She was sure that she had fallen for her best friend but she would never confessed. Because she knew all she was in Mina's eyes was a little sister. 

**End **


	5. 4

"Hana. Hana. Kang Hana" someone called out to Hana. 

Hana finally woke out of her daydream to see Tzuyu looking at her worriedly. 

"What were you thinking about so deeply? The teacher has been calling you since this now" Tzuyu whispered to Hana. 

"Miss Kang, would you like to tell me what you have been thinking about? I have called you quite a few times now to read the passage on the board" the teacher said. 

Hana didn't like the tone that the teacher used so she stood up and read the passage without a single mistake before sitting back down. Everyone except Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung was visibly impressed at Hana. 

The teacher cleared her throat and said "Well done. Please pay more attention next time". 

"If you knew I would do such a good job then you shouldn't have called me. You called me because you thought that you could get an edge over me unaware that I have been tutored by world-renowned tutors. If you are going to teach in this school, it's best to learn fast who you shouldn't touch because one wrong move and there goes your career for life. Please do watch your tone as well. It's condescending which is something I do not like when someone speaks to me" Hana said in a dark threatening tone. 

The teacher gulped in fear as she said "Forgive me". 

Hana waved her hand and said "Go on". 

The teacher immediately went back to teaching as Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung smirked. 

"That's why you never anger the almighty Hana" Dahyun said. 

They laughed together as Hana cracked a smile. Soon, the bell rang as everyone immediately left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Hana and her friends walked by the teacher and gave her a cynical smile before they left the classroom. Once they left, they immediately burst out laughing. 

"Did you see the look on her face?" Dahyun said in between laughs. 

"She looked like she was about to faint at the sight of us" Chaeyoung said. 

"She should have known better than to touch a member of the Kang family" Tzuyu said shaking her head. 

Hana on the other hand simply smirked and walked off with the others following beside her. They arrived back at the student council room. They saw all the 3rd years had already arrived in the room and was sitting around the dining table. Unlike the other students, Momo's family provided food for the Princesses. It was sent fresh from the restaurant every day as requested by Momo herself. Momo was busy stuffing her face with food while the other 3rd years were chatting about the recent stock market prices. (...They do..) Hana took a seat beside Mina while the other 3 took the empty seats that were left at the dining table. 

"I heard about what the four of you did in class" Jihyo said. 

The four 2nd years froze. They knew Jihyo had eyes and ears everywhere but they never expected her to find out that fast.

"I heard you nearly gave the teacher a heart attack. She was close to tears in the staff room" Jihyo said. 

"It wasn't entirely our fault. That teacher was smug and she dared to challenge us. She even called Hana on purpose. Hana only told her what to expect if she continued to disrespect us" Dahyun said. 

"Enough. It's alright. I'm sorry for bringing you trouble, Jihyo unnie. I will accept any punishment you give me" Hana said. 

"I didn't mean it in that way. There is no trouble here. I just wanted to tell you that we had quite a laugh when we heard about it" Jihyo said as she stifled a laugh. 

The four 2nd years were confused. The 3rd years suddenly burst out laughing as the 2nd years looked on shaking their head. 

"Yeah, we all heard about it" Nayeon said laughing hard.

Jeongyeon smiled and high fived Chaeyoung. 

Hana stood up from her seat while the others were distracted by the story about Hana and the teacher as she walked towards the huge window that looked over the school garden. 

"Is something bothering you?" someone said from behind Hana.

Hana turned to the back and saw Jihyo walking towards her. Jihyo stood beside Hana who shook her head. 

"No. Not that I know of anyways" Hana said. 

"You don't seem to be certain. Is it related to the company? Or...." Jihyo paused before saying carefully, "Is the nightmares coming back?" 

Hana looked away sadly as she said "The nightmares have never stopped ever since the day I came back. My scars are still visible enough to remind me day after day". 

She rubbed the charm bracelets on her wrists. A habit that she had acquired as a child. Jihyo looked at Hana sadly. She wished she could have done more to help Hana. But what could a child do? 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought this topic up in the first place. It just reminds you of the unwanted past" Jihyo said.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. I know you want to help me but nobody can help me. Not even the best therapists in the world." 

Hana's face darkened after saying that, her attention drawn towards the moving clouds in the bright sky. 

Jihyo remained silent. She was at a loss of words because Hana was right. She couldn't help her, no matter how much she wished she could. 


	6. 5

Lunch time was over. They headed back to their respective classes. On the way to her class, Hana's phone started to ring. It was her father. _What does he want now? _Hana thought as she answered the phone. 

^Hello, daughter^

^Yes, father. What do you want? More importantly, what do you need?" 

^Always so straightforward. Well, I need you in the office right now. I have something that might intrigue you^

^I still have classes in school. Plus, you don't have anything that I might want^

^I for a fact know that you won't pay attention in class and you are free to skip classes whenever you want. Also, you won't know until you come here^

^Fine^ 

Hana ended the call and sighed. 

"What is it, Hana?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"I need to go to the company now. You guys can go to class without me" Hana said. 

"Is something wrong?" Dahyun asked. 

"No, my father wants to see me" Hana said. 

"We understand. Don't worry and go" Tzuyu said. 

Hana nodded and called her driver to come right away. She headed towards the entrance where her driver was already waiting for her. He opened the door for Hana as she entered the car. He closed the door and headed back to the driver's seat. He drove off at Hana's instructions towards Kang Conglomerates. Hana was currently the Executive Director of Kang Conglomerates. Despite her young age, she was already quite well-known in the business world. Her contributions in expanding and increasing the profits of the conglomerate by 10% each year wowed many. Ever since she was a child, Hana had been groomed to be a worthy heiress to Kang Conglomerates. Her work and contributions had earned her the recognition of the shareholders and the company staff. 

She had became one of the youngest to ever be elected as a director. She made sure to prove all those who doubted her wrong each time she succeeded. She arrived at the entrance of the tall skyscraper soon after as her driver opened the door for her. She was still dressed in her school uniform as she walked into the building's lobby. The staff that saw her immediately bowed as she walked past them. She got into the elevator that took her to the 60th floor. The elevator pinged as the doors opened. Hana walked out as she was greeted by her father's secretaries who stood up and bowed. 

"Chairman is already waiting for you, Miss Hana" one of the secretaries said. 

Hana nodded as the secretary opened the door for Hana and beckoned for Hana to enter. 

"Ah, Hana. You're here. Thank you, secretary Jang. You may leave now" Kang Min Hyuk said. 

"Hello, Hwaejangnim" Hana greeted as she took a seat on the couch. 

"You got here faster than I thought" Kang Min Hyuk said.

"I left the school compound as soon as I ended the call. Let's cut the small talk, shall we?" Hana asked, arching a brow towards her father. 

Hana's father smirked and said "My, my. You have really grown into a fine heiress".

"Father. If you are going to keep up the meaningless talk then I will go back to my office. I still have reports to look through and documents to sign" Hana said not amused with her father's antics.

"Alright. Remember the 4 acres of land that we wanted to purchase a few years ago in Busan but failed due to the old madam's refusal to sell" her father said. 

"Yes, I do. Why?" Hana asked. 

"Well, recently the old madam decided to sell it. There is a secret tender opened to a few major conglomerates in the world which includes us" Hana's father said. 

Hana's eyes widened. Her father chuckled at her reaction. 

"Told you that you would be interested. I need your help in the acquisition of the land for our new project" her father said. 

Hana narrowed her eyes as she leaned against the couch, crossing her legs. 

"You know better than anyone how much I wanted that land. The land is mine once the acquisition is complete. I will be heading the new project as the chief planner anyways" Hana said. 

Hana's father looked serious, his face was stoic but Hana remained still. She did not fear her father at all. She had her own rights and plans. She wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of it even if it was her father. 

Her father's stern expression fell apart as he started to laugh. Hana looked on in annoyance as she clicked her tongue in disapproval. Her father was the worse at acting. 

"You win. The land is yours if you win that acquisition. You always were the most brilliant business mind among your siblings" her father complimented.

Hana smirked and said "Don't worry. I will win that land without a doubt. Don't you already know? What I want, I always get it no matter what." 

"Make me proud then. Bring back that land as your prize" her father said. 

Hana chuckled and nodded confidently and said "With pleasure." 

Hana stood up from her side of the couch and bowed. 

"I need to go and prepare then" Hana said. 

"Very well. You may leave then. Oh! Don't forget to come home for dinner tonight. Your brother is leaving for the U.S soon and he won't be back for the next 3 months. Your mother wanted him to have a good farewell dinner" her father said. 

"I understand" Hana said. 

She left her father's office and headed back to the lobby. This time, her secretary, Nam Joo Hyuk was standing by the car waiting for her. He immediately bowed when he saw her step out of the revolving door. 

"Oh! Nam Biseo" Hana greeted brightly. 

"Miss Hana. You should have told me that you would be at the company. I would have come to greet you" Joo Hyuk said formally. 

"No worries. But now that you're here, I need you to follow me to pay a visit to a certain blonde friend" Hana said with a tinge of amusement. 

Joo Hyuk bowed and opened the door for Hana. Hana entered the car as Joo Hyuk closed the door and got into the front seat. Hana told her driver the address as they took off immediately. They were fast approaching a huge glass building as Hana smirked. _I haven't seen her in so long. She's going to throw a huge fit. _

The car finally stopped in front of the glass building as Joo Hyuk hurried to open the door for Hana. Hana stepped out and smoothen the creases on her uniform. She then walked through the revolving doors as she garnered the attention of all the staff. She was about to walk towards the elevators when she was stopped by a front desk receptionist. She raised her brows at the lady. 

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to enter without permission" the receptionist said in a bored tone. 

"I'm here to see the Vice-President. You may give her a call" Hana said maintaining her usual stature. 

"I'm sorry but the Vice-President's schedule is packed at the moment. She has forbidden us from letting anyone in due to the influx of girls who have come to see her" the receptionist said scrutinizing Hana. 

Hana chuckled as she looked at her secretary who was less than amused. He was really close to murdering the girl however he kept it in as he didn't want to embarrass Hana. 

"I have never been categorized as a slut my whole life. Yet, I am being called one of her flings. Jesus! What has the world become?" Hana said in between giggles. 

"I would have to ask you to step away. Do you have any idea who you are talking to? She isn't someone that the likes of you can talk to simply. My lady here is the Executive Director of Kang Conglomerates, Kang Hana and not some peasant. If you wish to keep your career and your family safe then you will apologize and move out of the way" Joo Hyuk ordered coldly. 

The receptionist froze in shock. Joo Hyuk then took out his phone and called someone. After a few exchanges back and forth, he ended the call. Within a few minutes, the Vice-President's private secretary, Kim Jin Woo appeared and bowed. 

"I'm very sorry for the hold up, Miss Hana. The Vice-President is waiting for you" Jin Woo said. 

"Not a problem. Oh! Do keep your receptionists updated on the few young executives or else she will make the same mistake she did today. I just cannot imagine what the other executives would do" Hana said with a tight lipped smile, her tone however differed sounding more like a warning. 

The receptionist bowed her head in shame and fear. She felt chills going down her spine when she heard Hana speaking. Hana walked away following Jin Woo who ushered her into the elevators. They arrived on the 50th floor as the elevator doors opened. Jin Woo lead Hana down an art filled hallway. Most of the paintings were modern art pieces that Hana recognised from a recent art show that she had been invited too in London. They stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Jin Woo knocked and opened the door allowing Hana to walk in before him. The first thing she saw was a blonde girl. She had round rimmed glasses on as she fiddled with her pen. Jin Woo cleared his throat earning the blonde girl's attention. 

"Maam, Kang Conglomerates Executive Director, Miss Kang Hana is here to see you" Jin Woo said. 

The blonde girl waved her hand. Jin Woo understood as he bowed and left the room. 

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" the blonde girl said teasingly. 

"It's been a while, Lalisa" Hana said as she made herself comfortable on the chair. 

"Rude. I'm older than you. You're missing your honorifics" Lisa said taking a seat opposite Hana.

Lalisa Manoban was the Vice-President of Manoban Group, the top construction group in the world. 

"Well, you have to act your age if you want to be referred to as unnie" Hana joked with a small chuckle. 

"Tsk. 4 years has passed and you're still the old savage and rude girl that I met. Tell me, what brings the great Kang Hana to my office today?" Lisa asked. 

"I need your help" Hana said. 

"Oh! Now you've caught my attention. I thought there is nothing the world's business genius cannot do" Lisa said, leaning forward with a smirk. 

"Of course, there are some things I cannot do. I'm not God!" Hana snickered. 

"Fine, tell me what do you need?" Lisa asked. 

"I have been eyeing a piece of land in Busan for a long time now. A few years ago, I tried to get the old lady who owns the land to sell it but she refused. However this time, she has willingly put the land up for sale through a tender. In order for me to win it, I need your help because for whatever the reason is, she hates my guts. If she sees two of the world's top groups working together, she may be lenient towards us" Hana said. 

Lisa stayed silent for a while as she leaned back against the chair. 

"What's in it for me if the deal succeeds? I may be your friend but I am also a businesswoman, Hana" Lisa said with a glint in her eyes. 

"I knew you would say that. 20% of the profit is yours. The resort that I am building there will be done as a joint agreement between both our companies" Hana said. 

Lisa shook her head and said "I was thinking more of a 40% profit. If you are planning to use my company's resources, that is". 

"40% is a bit too far fetches. How about 20%?" Hana asked.

"35%" Lisa countered. 

"Sorry, Lisa unnie. 30% is as high as it gets. Take it or leave it" Hana said.

Lisa chuckled and said "Very well. 30% it is. We have a deal". 

"Good. I will have my side write up a contract and have it prepped to sign within this week" Hana said. 

"A resort" Lisa said. 

"Yeah. I have been planning ever since I set my eyes on that piece of land. A prime spot. Close to the beach. The town centre is 15 minutes away. During the peak season, the resort will be packed with both tourists and local residents. They will be rushing to see the new attractions that I have planned out" Hana said. 

"There goes your business side again" Lisa said. 

"I can't help it" Hana said. 

She looked at her watch that read 4.30 p.m. She got up from the couch. 

"Well, I must be going now. It was good to see you again. I look forward to working with you" Hana said as she shook Lisa's hand. 

"It was good seeing you too, kiddo" Lisa said.

As Hana was approaching the door, she stopped. 

"Oh! Lisa unnie, brush up on your seducing skills. You are going to need it soon enough" Hana guffawed, finding it hard to breathe as her stomach began to hurt. 

"Yah! Kang Hana!. I'm not going to seduce an old grandma. I have standards" Lisa screamed angrily. 

Hana continued laughing as she left Lisa's office. 


	7. 6

Hana arrived home at her duplex penthouse after meeting Lisa. She dropped her bag on the couch and went into her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and took a long shower after the day that she had. Once she was done showering, she put on a bathrobe and walked into her walk-in closet. 

Hana had decided to move out of the main house when she was 14 years old. It caused an uproar among her family members but they soon relented when they saw Hana's determination. She called the realtor personally to find her a suitable house. He did eventually when he found one of the last remaining duplex penthouse in the middle of the city that was close to both the company and her school. She bought it and had her family's personal interior designer design it for her according to her preferences. It was impressive enough. A private gym, 4 bedrooms, 4 and 1/2 baths, a personal swimming pool and more. Hana looked through her clothes and chose a black pencil skirt and a pastel pink off-shoulder blouse. 

Hana chuckled. She remembered Mina's first impression of her house. According to Mina, Hana's house was filled with black and white colors and it was so dull. She even bought Hana a pastel pink couch so that Hana's house would be more lively. Hana shook her head and continued to wear her clothes. When she was done, she left her room and walked towards the wall where she hung all her car keys. She had a few cars that her grandfather bought on a whim and gave it to her as a gift. She tried rejecting but it was no use arguing with her grandfather so she just took it gratefully. She only had two cars with her and the rest were at the main house. 

She took the keys to the Maserati Granturismo and headed out of the house. She used the elevator down to the basement. She clicked the button on the remote as the car unlocked. She got in and started the engine before driving out of the basement. After 40 minutes of driving, she arrived on a quiet road and was stopped by a row of bodyguards. Hana rolled the window down allowing the bodyguards to check her identity. Once they saw that it was Hana, they immediately allowed her in as she drove into the huge estate. She arrived in front of the entrance of the huge palatial estate as she was greeted by an army of maids and butlers.

"Welcome home, young miss. Chairman Kang, Madam and Vice-Chairman is already waiting for you" the butler said. 

Hana nodded and allowed herself to be ushered into the mansion. She arrived at the dining room and was greeted by her whole family. She bowed and took her seat beside her brother. 

"Sorry for being late. Traffic was unpredictable" Hana said. 

"No worries, Hana. Welcome home, my little baby" her grandmother cooed like she was a baby. 

"Thank you, grandma" Hana said. 

"Now that you have arrived, the food can be served. You must be starving" her grandmother said. 

The food was served moments after. The family ate silently until Hana's grandfather broke the silence.

"Hana, how's your school going? Are you able to keep up with all the work from the company?" her grandfather asked. 

"It's alright, grandfather. School is as usual" Hana answered. 

"That's right, grandpa. Hana is the business genius in our family. I'm sure everything is fine. She's helping to reduce all my workload in the company" Hana's brother, Daniel said. 

"Daniel, you shouldn't be too happy about that. You are supposed to be the Vice-Chairman. Once your father retires, you will take his position as the Chairman of Kang Conglomerates. Your younger sister exists to help you but you mustn't rely on her alone" her grandfather chided. 

"Yes, grandfather" Daniel replied dejectedly. 

"It's no problem at all, grandfather. Daniel oppa is not to blame" Hana said. 

Her brother flashed her a small smile of gratitude as her grandfather sighed and said nothing. He couldn't say anything against Hana because he knew he wouldn't win.Dinner ended pleasantly. The family moved to the living room. Hana and her brother was the last but Hana stopped in front of the entrance. Hana didn't want to sit through another round of their nagging and business talks so she hugged her brother goodbye. 

"Be safe, big brother" Hana said. 

"I know. By the way, do you want anything?" her brother asked. 

"Nope" Hana answered. 

"You sure? Bags? Shoes? Clothes? Perfume? Chocolate?" her brother asked. 

She chuckled and shook her head. 

"None of those. I have more than enough but thanks for offering. Just take care of yourself and that's good enough for me" Hana said. 

Her brother ruffled her hair earning a glare from Hana. 

"I will be fine" her brother said. 

Hana then announced that she would be leaving first since she still had school. Despite the family's objections, Hana was adamant about leaving for the night. Hana bowed and wished her family a good night. However she missed the longing look on her grandmother's face. Hana left the house in her car as she headed back to her penthouse. Just as her body hit her soft bed, her phone rang. She groaned as she begrudgingly got up and took her phone. Her eyes immediately widened. It was Mina. She answered the call without a second thought. 

^Hey, Hana^

^Mina unnie^

^Are you busy? You weren't answering the texts I sent you^

^Yeah, I was at the main house. My brother is leaving for the States soon for a business trip^

^I see. You owe me dinner, you know^

Hana silently cursed. She forgot that she promised Mina that they would have dinner together. 

^I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I've been busy all day. I'll make it up to you^

^I'm expecting more than a dinner^ 

^You can have anything you want as long as you aren't angry^

Mina could afford anything she want being the daughter of Myoui Banking Group's Chairman. However, she was used to Hana spoiling her with all the expensive gifts. She always thought that Hana was being generous. (Tsk, Tsk. Dense Mina)

^You said it yourself. Then, I won't hold back on the requests then^ 

Hana laughed through the phone. 

^Request as much as you want, princess^

^Alright then. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Good night, love^ 

^Good night, princess^ 

The call ended. Hana smiled widely at the mention of the nickname that Mina used. She lay her head on the bed and allowed herself to drift into the past. 

**Flashback (5 years ago) **

Hana was 13 years old when she went to Paris with Mina and the others. She wasn't enjoying her time unfortunately. She just wanted to be alone so she sat by herself on the deck of the second floor that overlooked the infinity pool. They were currently at her family's holiday villa relaxing after they went sightseeing. The villa had the best views since it was built on top of a hill and was facing the city. She was interrupted by Mina who had appeared beside her. 

"Why are you here instead of playing with the others?' Hana asked as she watched her other friends laughing and playing around. 

"That should be my question to you. What's wrong, Hana? You haven't been smiling a lot throughout this trip. You try to hide it but I can see through your facade" Mina said. 

Hana sighed deeply. 

"My mother has already started to choose potential suitors for me. She doesn't mind the gender and even asked for my preference. I didn't know what to say" Hana said.

Mina turned to look at Hana. Hana on the other hand concentrated on the view in front of her.

"So, have you chosen anyone yet?" Mina asked. 

"I have no interest in choosing someone I don't know. You know how much I mistrust others" Hana said. 

"Then, do you have anyone you like?" Hana asked. 

Hana finally turned to look at Mina as she said softly "And if I said that it was you".

"Then, it's settled. When we grow up, I am going to marry you" Mina said. 

Hana smiled as she nodded. 

**End**


	8. 7

School started as usual. The student council was busy since early morning. They were gathered at the conference table for a meeting. 

"What do we have on our meeting agenda today?" Jihyo asked. 

"We have 4 main issues. The disciplinary hearing. The Spring Masquerade Ball. Sports Day. The annual International Arts Festival. The rest are less important" Mina as the secretary spoke out. 

Jihyo nodded and said "We have a lot to deal with as usual this year. The disciplinary hearing committee will be headed by Hana and myself. 4 out of the remaining committees will be chosen as well. This time, I am choosing Jeongyeon, Mina, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. That concludes the first issue. Next". 

The others took note and moved on to the next issue.

"St Regalo's ball has always been a big issue. Every year, we will have a different theme for the ball and this year, we have chosen masquerade. Last year, we had Halloween and it was a big hit among the students" Sana said. 

"It's a good idea. Who will you choose to help you in the preparations, Sana? You are the main designer and planner after all" Jihyo said. 

"I have yet to decide yet but I will write a full report and submit it to you by next week" Sana said. 

"Very well. Moving on, Sports Day. Chaeyoung as the head of Curricular and Clubs, do you want to elaborate?" Jihyo asked. 

"Sports Day for our school is unlike any other school. Our events range from horseback riding, golf, archery, skeet shooting, swimming and of course, running. Each class will be sending their representatives to compete and the class that wins the most medals will be awarded. The prizes that we have set aside for this year's event are; first place is a all-expense paid 8 days 7 nights luxury trip on the Seven Seas Explorer Ship. Second place, an-all expense paid 4 days 3 nights ski trip at Hotel Barriere Les Neiges in Courchevel, France. Third place, a spa trip at Thermal Spa Grand Resort, Bad Ragaz, Switzerland. We have up the prizes this year to motivate the students to participate. All of the trips are sponsored by our families" Chaeyoung explained. 

"Okay. Submit the full report by next week. Work with the two treasurers to calculate the total costs" Jihyo said. 

Just as they were about to move to the next issue, they were interrupted by the knock on the door. They paused momentarily. The door opened as a beautiful brunette walked through. She bowed and greeted the members. 

"Hello, my name is Jennie. I am looking for Park Jihyo" the brunette said. 

Jihyo stood up from her chair and said "You must be the new transfer student from New Zealand. I am Park Jihyo, President of the student council of St Regalo". 

"Sorry, did I interrupt your meeting? I can always come back later" Jennie said. 

"No, it's alright. We will continue this later" Jihyo said. 

The other members nodded. 

Jihyo went towards Jennie and said "Welcome to our school. I am sure you have familiarize yourself with our rules and regulations". 

"Yes, I have" Jennie replied. 

"Good, I will hand you some forms to sign as required by protocol. I will also hand you your class schedules. A member of the council will be appointed to you for a week to help you settle in" Jihyo said. 

"Which council member will help me if I may ask?" Jennie asked. 

"Myoui Mina" Jihyo replied to the members' surprise.

Hana frowned and left the council room immediately leaving everyone stunned. 

"Is something wrong? Did I do something to upset her?" Jennie asked. 

"No, it's alright. She just woke up on the wrong side of bed today. That's Kang Hana, she's the Head of Discipline" Jihyo said. 

Jennie nodded as Jihyo introduced her to the rest of the council members.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hana had run to the only place that she could be alone. The school's flower garden. It was a private garden only opened to the council members and the one place that Hana could go when she felt upset. _Why did I even run out for? What right do I have to be angry? Mina unnie isn't mine. _Hana's thoughts made her sigh. Hana heard footsteps behind her making her turn. She saw Mina frowning at her. Hana turned away and looked at the Koi fishes swimming around in the pond. 

"You know, running away isn't going to solve anything. Talking does" Mina said. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just needed some air after the long discussion" Hana said. 

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that" Mina said. 

"I don't know what you want me to say, Mina unnie" Hana said. 

"Hana, I'm not going to force you to say anything. I just want you to know that I am always open whenever you want to talk" Mina said as a small frown began to appear on her face. 

"I know" Hana said with a small sigh. 

Knowing there was no way Mina could force Hana to say anything, Mina stood up and held out her hand. 

"Let's head back to the council room." 

Hana nodded and took Mina's hand as they walked back to the council room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 weeks later, Hana was busy with the preparations for the ball. Sana had chosen Hana to be in charge of the location and the technical parts. Hana was preoccupied with many things that she had not bothered herself with Jennie and Mina. She had heard a few things from the people around her about their relationship but she knew better than to be bothered. She was currently inside the hall of one of her family's hotel ensuring that everything was in order in time for the Spring's Ball in a week's time. It was break time for the other students who had been chosen to help in the decorations. 

Hana on the other hand didn't have time to take a break. She was a perfectionist and needed to know that everything was in order before she could rest. Just then, the door into the hall opened. Hana turned to the back and was surprised to see Jennie. 

"What are you doing here? Your name wasn't in the list of students chosen by Sana unnie" Hana said with a bit of hostility in her tone. 

"Ah! Mina told me that I could come and see. I didn't know there was someone inside the room" Jennie said. 

_They are on first name basis. It's only been 3 weeks. _Hana thought to herself. 

"I see. Well, you can look around but don't touch anything. I don't wish for my hard work to crumble at the hands of a bystander" Hana said. 

Hana used her tablet to check for all the systems control.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Jennie asked. 

Hana sighed. She saw a few loose cables lying around. 

"As a matter of fact, I do. Help me find something to tie the loose cables" Hana ordered. 

Hana was hoping that the girl would just give up and leave her alone. Jennie on the other hand searched high and low for what Hana asked for. She went to the back of the stage and saw a box. She opened them and found cable ties. She smiled in glee as she headed back to Hana. 

"I found something" Jennie said excitedly. 

Hana cursed silently and turned. She took one glance at the cable ties in Jennie's hands, freezing as she dropped the tablet in her hand and fell to the floor screaming. She turned away and covered her eyes with one hand and her other hand clutching onto her heart. She could feel her heart beating erratically as her airways tightened. She couldn't breathe. 

"Are you okay?" Jennie asked scared. 

She tried to walk towards Hana but stopped as Hana screamed. 

"Stay away from me, please. Just..." Hana said, her voice shaky and filled with pure fear.

She wasn't aware of the smirk growing on Jennie's face. The girl feigning her innocence. 

"Are you sure?" Jennie asked innocently. 

Just then, the other council members rushed into the hall. They were on their way to check the hall when they heard a scream. They recognized Hana's voice and started running as they pulled open the door with such strong force, it shocked Jennie. They saw Hana on the floor curled into a ball and Jennie was standing in front of her. They didn't notice what Jennie was holding. Nayeon ran towards Hana, kneeling to the floor and engulfed her into a hug. Hana stiffened but recognized Nayeon's perfume as she finally calmed down and her breathing regulated. 

"It's alright. I'm here. We are all here, Hana. It's okay" Nayeon said comforting Hana. 

Tzuyu finally saw the cable ties in Jennie's hand. Her eyes widened. She ripped the cable ties away from Jennie's hand angrily shocking Jennie. The other council members who saw it also looked surprise. They finally understood why Hana was so affected. It was the source of Hana's trauma. Tzuyu ran to the trash can and deposed it before returning to Hana's side. 

"It's gone, Hana. It's not here anymore" Tzuyu said softly. 

All the members of the council except for Mina glared at Jennie coldly. Hana slowly got up from the floor with Nayeon's help as she gave Jennie a look so cold, it would freeze the Sahara desert. 

"How dare you? How did you know? Who told you about my trauma? WHO?" Hana questioned angrily. 

Jennie was close to tears as she denied it. 

"I have no idea what you are talking. Nobody told me. I just wanted to help you since you asked me" Jennie said. 

"Liar! Liar! Tell no one about this. Now, leave and never appear before me ever again or I will kill you" Hana said threateningly. 

Jennie ran out of the room leaving Hana and the others. 

"Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? I'm sure she didn't know" Mina said defending Jennie.

Hana flared up as she said "You know more than anyone the damage that cable ties bring to me. Yet you still take her side and say that I'm being harsh. So, are you saying that the cable ties was just a coincidence?"

"Hana is right, Mina unnie. For Hana, cable ties could be fatal" Chaeyoung said. 

The others agreed with Chaeyoung.

"Still. Attacking her like that without proof is not right" Mina continued her defence. 

Hana looked at Mina betrayed. 

"Did you.. Did you tell her?" Hana asked, her voice almost like a whisper. 

The others immediately turned to look at Mina. 

"I'm asking you whether you told her. There is no one else here that is close enough to her. Answer me" Hana pressed on, her voice growing louder with each word. 

"I didn't. I wouldn't reveal such a secret. That is the one thing you know I would never tell" Mina said. 

"Then, why can't I bring myself to believe you?" Hana said sadly. 

Mina stayed silent. She stared at Hana for a while. 

"I really wished you would." 

She left the room feeling disappointed that her own friends chose not to believe her. 


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter may be disturbing to some so if you must. Do skip this~

**Flashback (11 years ago)**

Hana was playing with her friend, Joy. Joy had promised to take Hana to a new playground so Hana accepted happily. Joy had dragged Hana through an unknown neighborhood. 

"Where are we?" Hana asked as they stood in a dark alleyway. 

Joy didn't answer as she stood silently. 

"Joy, I don't like it here. Let's go back" Hana pleaded. 

It was the first time that Hana had seen such a cold expression on Joy's face. Before she could say anything further, she felt someone covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. She slowly lost consciousness as the surrounding turned black. She woke up later and found that her hands and her legs were bounded with cable ties. She felt pain as she struggled against the tight binds. She looked around and was scared because she didn't recognize where she was. It looked like an abandoned warehouse with a lot of cobwebs. 

"Hello!" Hana screamed. 

A unkempt man came and shushed her. He placed a cup of water in front of her. 

"Drink. We don't want you dying before we can get what we want from your parents" the man said. 

Hana refused to drink as she kicked the cup away angering the man as he slapped her. The stinging pain spread through Hana's cheek. She could taste the iron in her mouth. The side of her mouth was bleeding due to the force of the slap. 

"You brat! Those born rich like you enjoy the luxury of getting anything you want. Not anymore, I am going to make sure your parents gives me everything in exchange for your life" the man said as he laughed manically. 

Hana spat out blood as she said "You won't get what you want. You see, I don't really matter to my parents. They have my older brother and sister. They don't need me. More importantly, my life is insignificant to their empire". 

"Oh, we will see about that" the man said. 

He then walked away leaving Hana to ponder upon her life. Joy did this. She was in cahoots with the man. She brought Hana here and allowed Hana to get caught. Why? The question was on Hana's mind for a while. A few days later, Joy had appeared in front of her. 

"Look at your pathetic state, Hana" Joy said with a smirk. 

Hana's clothes were dirty and her hair all over the place. 

"You traitor! Why?" Hana asked. 

"Because I hated you. You who was perfect in everything. You had more money than I did, better grades, talents and people who adored you and worshiped you. I had nothing. My parents were nothing in the business world. We were new money and constantly looked down upon. Your family on the other hand was the family everyone wanted to be. I watched as you were treated like a princess and I hated it. I made an oath to rip you of everything you owned and make those who looked down upon me pay. So, I made a new ally. He is perfect to help me" Joy said. 

Hana couldn't believe a 7 year old could hold such a grudge. 

"So, what do you hope to gain by kidnapping me?" Hana asked. 

"Power. Your parents are currently doing everything they can to rescue you. They are even willing to step down if we want too" Joy said. 

"Impossible. They wouldn't do that" Hana said in disbelief. 

"They already are preparing to do so. Wait, just a day more and I'll let you watch as I destroy your family" Joy said with a dark glint in her eyes. 

She then walked away laughing. Hana cried in despair as she struggled even more. The cable ties started to cut into her flesh as she bled. She then remembered. Her bracelet. It had a tracking device. Her bodyguard had given it to her so she could always call on him whenever she was in danger. She placed the bracelet close to her mouth and used her lips to press the button. She saw the pendant light up in red. She was saved. However it was too soon to cheer. The man had returned to Hana that night. His eyes were different as he caressed Hana's face gently. Hana pulled away but was forcefully pulled back. 

The man pushed Hana onto the ground. Hana screamed but the man covered her mouth. She began to cry and struggled again as she tried to push the man away but he was far too big and stronger than Hana. Hana could only cry when she felt his hands roaming her body. She could hear her clothes ripping from his shear force. Tears flowed down her face as she gave up. _It's too late. They aren't coming._ Hana thought submitting to her fate. Just then, police sirens could be heard. The man was startled. He got up and cursed not being able to finish his dirty work. He tried to run but the police caught him and pinned him to the floor arresting him immediately. They found Hana lying motionless on the floor, her clothes half torn. They rushed to her and picked her off the floor. 

Everything to Hana was muffled though. She couldn't hear anything that the officer was trying to say as she blacked out. She woke up eventually in the hospital, screaming as her parents tried to calm her down. The doctor had no choice but to sedate her as she fell back asleep. The next time she woke up, she stared at her parents without emotions. She saw that her wrists and her ankles were bandaged up, she saw that some blood had seeped through the white bandage. The red staining the white cloth. She started to rub her body remembering the man's touch, his words rang through her ears like a broken recording. The man didn't have a chance to rape her but she could still feel his touches all over her body. Her parents stopped her hands in fear that she would hurt herself further. 

"Hana, darling. It's okay. You're safe now. You don't have to do this" her mother said with tear filled eyes. 

"I'm dirty. I'm dirty" Hana shook her head, repeating those words over and over again as she started to cry. 

Her parents looked at her sadly as they hugged her, hoping she would stop but she resisted against their touch. Hana had been diagnosed with PTSD a few days later. Her first psychiatrist had tried to get Hana to talk about her experience but to no avail. Hana had stop talking for weeks, only staring blankly at everyone and everything. Her parents had told her that Joy was caught and had been sentenced to juvenile institution until she comes of age to be sent to prison. The man had immediately been sentenced to lifetime in prison at a maximum security prison with no chance of parole. It took Hana months to talk and become okay again but she eventually did it. Her parents had found out about her trauma of cable ties and made sure that the house discarded every cable ties they had. Nobody was allowed to use cable ties at home or in the company. It was the golden rule. 

Hana was back to normal as she returned back to school however she kept away from everyone. She promised herself that she wouldn't trust anyone or let anyone in anymore. That was until she met Myoui Mina. Everything changed when she met Myoui Mina. 

**End**

Hana was feeling down all week. She couldn't bring herself to see Mina. It was her fault in the first place. Out of everyone, she had suspected the person who would never betray her. Her friendship with Mina was hanging by a thread. Actually, Hana wasn't even sure Mina wanted anything to do with Hana. She hadn't seen Mina in a few days. It was like she was avoiding Hana on purpose. She didn't see Jennie either which meant she must have scared the girl so much that she avoided Hana like the plague. 

Hana was walking around the school to clear her head of all her worries but it wasn't working. She felt herself thinking more and more. Just then, she stumbled upon a scene she wished she never saw. Jennie and Mina. Kissing. Her already broken heart was smashed into a million pieces. She hid her sob and hid behind the wall as she covered her mouth not wanting to be found. She ran away and hid in the empty council room's toilet. Hana was far too late. Serves her right. She was the one at fault anyways so who was she going to blame? _Mina unnie deserves someone better than me. Someone less troubled. Someone who would never break her trust. Someone worthy. As much as I hate to admit it, that person could be Jennie. _Hana thought to herself. 

She heard a knock on the door. Hana tried to cover her shaky voice. 

"Yes." 

"I know it's you in there, Hana. Open the door" Jihyo said from behind the door. 

Hana stood up and opened the door revealing a concerned Jihyo. Jihyo walked into the toilet and closed the door locking it again. She wiped away Hana's tears using her thumbs. 

"You fool. You try so hard to hide your pain from us. Why do you do that? I'm your cousin, Hana. You can at least tell me if you don't want to tell the others" Jihyo said. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to burden anyone. I'm the one with the troubles. I shouldn't burden others with my pain" Hana said. 

"Who told you that? When you have family, you share your pain with them. It's what families do. You aren't troubled, Hana. You were traumatised by an event that happened when you were a child and its normal to have troubles after that" Jihyo said. 

"I'm trying my best to keep it together but it gets harder each time" Hana said. 

"Tell me what happened" Jihyo said. 

"When I was taking a walk around the school earlier, I saw Jennie and Mina unnie kissing" Hana said.

Jihyo looked at Hana sadly as she said "I'm sorry. I know how much you liked Mina. Could you have seen wrongly?"

Hana shook her head and said "No. I saw it clearly. But it's fine. I'm fine. Mina unnie deserves someone better". 

Jihyo couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort Hana. She allowed Hana to just rest on her shoulder for comfort. _That's right, Hana. Cry. Until your heart fills better. Just cry. Your cousin will protect you from the harsh reality. _Jihyo thought to herself. 


	10. 9

After an hour of crying on Jihyo's shoulder, Hana wiped her tears. She smiled at Jihyo gratefully. Jihyo helped Hana to get up from the floor as they brushed away any dust from their skirt. 

"You feel better?" Jihyo asked. 

Hana smiled and said "Much. Thank you, Jihyo unnie. You didn't have to skip classes for me". 

"Classes don't really matter to me. You do. You're my baby cousin" Jihyo said. 

Hana shook her head and chuckled. Thanks to Jihyo, Hana felt so much better now. They walked out and headed into Jihyo's office. Jihyo told Hana to take a seat while she made tea. Jihyo handed Hana a cup of tea as she sat opposite Hana. 

"Hana. I know that you feel hurt about Mina but think positively. Maybe it was just never meant to be. I'm sure you will find that special someone soon" Jihyo comforted Hana. 

Hana gave Jihyo a small smile and said "Yeah. I need to let her go but I still want her as a friend. She was the first one out of all our friends that I trusted with my past after all. I'm going to apologize to her later". 

"That's a good thought but I don't think you need to wait any longer" Jihyo said. 

Hana looked confused until the door to Jihyo's office opened. Both Hana and Mina were equally surprised to see each other. 

"I'll leave you too then" Jihyo said as she winked at Hana who shot her a confused look. 

Once Jihyo left, there was an awkward tension surrounding the room. Hana cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. A habit whenever she got nervous. 

"Have a seat, Mina unnie" Hana said, her hand gestured towards the seat opposite her politely. 

Mina walked and sat where Jihyo had sat earlier. 

"I wanted to apologize for everything I said. I was harsh and wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have suspected you like that and I see it now. I regretted my words very dearly. I found out that the hotel staff was the one who placed the cable ties so I had them all fired. I plan on apologising to Jennie-ssi as well if she'll let me" Hana said sincerely. 

"It's alright, Hana. I was at fault too. I out of everyone should have comforted you first. I knew how much pain and suffering you went through because of the cable ties yet I got angry. I'm sorry." 

Hana smiled and asked "Friends?" 

Mina showed her gummy smile and replied "Always".

"So, who are you taking to the ball? It's in a few days" Hana said curiously. 

"I'm bringing Jennie as my date. She asked and I agreed" Mina said. 

Hana nodded and smiled. 

"That's nice" Hana said. 

"How about you?" Mina asked. 

"I will be too busy running the ball. I don't think it will be fair to my date." 

Hana was lying. She wanted to ask Mina but hearing that she would be going with Jennie, she decided to just stay silent. 

"I suppose so. It's alright. Even if you don't have a date, you will have us. We will be with you throughout the night" Mina said referring 'we' to the student council. 

Hana smiles, nodding as she agreed with Mina's statement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the ball had arrived. The hall had been decorated to fit the theme of a Royal Masquerade Ball. The hall was packed with students dressed in expensive evening gowns and tailored suits with custom masks. Just then, the MC announced the arrival of the guests of honor. The student council themselves. Their evening gowns and suits dazzled the crowds who stared in awe as they descended the stairs. Mina had gone off in search of her date while Hana was busy checking the preparations. Unbeknownst of the impending danger that awaits Hana. 


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's past returns to haunt her.

Hana was walking through the dance floor, checking through the decorations and doing her rounds. She greeted a few familiar faces. Bae Joohyun, the head of the cheerleaders and her date, Kang Seulgi, head of the basketball team. Kim Jisoo, one of the popular 3rd year students along with her date of the night, Lalisa Manoban or for short, Lisa. She gave them polite smiles.

She froze when her eyes caught a glimpse of a ghost.

_Impossible. It cannot be. She.. She's in juvenile detention. _

Hana saw Joy. The cause of her pain. Her trauma. The girl covered her face with a mask and disappeared into the crowd. Hana walked and looked around frantically, pushing through the crowd. She shook her head.

_It's not real. You're just tired._

Hana thought to herself. She looked up and saw Joy again in the distance, disappearing amidst the crowd. Her eyes widened in surprise as she ran towards the masked girl. The students however blocked her way as she pushed her way through. When she finally caught the girl, she was surprised. It wasn't Joy. It was Jennie. 

"Hana-ssi. How can I help you?" Jennie asked. 

Hana immediately let go and moved back. 

_It's not her. _Hana thought. 

"I'm sorry. About what happened a week ago. It was terrible of me to threaten you like that" Hana said changing the topic hoping Jennie didn't catch on. 

"No, it was my fault too. Mina told me that you wanted to apologize. It's alright. I understand that there are some things that really scares you" Jennie said. 

"Thanks for understanding. Well, I will go ahead with my routine checks. Enjoy the rest of the ball" Hana said. 

Hana's mind was preoccupied as she walked away. She felt someone tap her shoulder from the back. She turned and saw Sana staring at her worriedly. 

"Sana unnie" Hana greeted with relief.

"What are you thinking about so deeply about?" Sana asked with concern evident in her tone, her face scrunched into a frown. 

Hana shook her head and said "It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired." 

"Jihyo's looking for you. Let's go!" Sana said as she pulled Hana with her. 

The other members had their own private corner away from the students. Hana approached them and saw that Mina was nowhere to be seen.

_She must be with Jennie now. _

Hana sighed deeply. 

"Hana, we've been looking for you" Nayeon said as she hugged Hana tightly. 

Hana smiled, pulling away and said "Sorry, I've been busy." 

"The planning and decorating teams did an amazing job. You and Sana did great so stop worrying and just enjoy the party" Jihyo said. 

Jeongyeon handed Hana a glass of Dom Perignon. They raised their glasses and cheered before drinking. 

"Where is Dahyun?" Momo asked Chaeyoung. 

"I don't know. She said she was going to the toilet. She hasn't been back for a while" Chaeyoung replies. 

"Speaking of gone, I haven't seen Mina either" Sana said. 

"Isn't she supposed to be with Jennie?" Tzuyu said.

Hana thought about it. She had seen Jennie a while ago. Without Mina. 

"Let's go check the toilet" Hana said, feeling her stomach twist weirdly. 

The 8 of them left the ballroom together and headed to the toilet. Jihyo and Chaeyoung went in to check but they came out a few seconds later shaking their heads. Nayeon decided to call her but it went into voicemail. 

"Did she say anything before?" Hana asked. 

"No, she looked fine when she left" Chaeyoung said worriedly. 

Hana was worried. She tried to call Dahyun again but it went into voicemail again. Just then, she saw Mina texted her. She looked up at the same time everyone did. They all received the text at the same time. They opened the message and was shocked. 


	12. 11

It was a picture of Mina and Dahyun unconscious and tied to a chair. A message was attached below.

*Kang Hana. Does this bring back memories? Your friends get to experience what you did. If you want them to live, in 2 days time, come to this coordinates alone. Until then, love J* 

Hana was furious as she threw her phone against the wall shattering it, screaming out angrily. 

"FUCK!!!" 

The others were surprised by Hana's outburst. 

"Hana, calm down!" Jihyo said, her face filled with concern. 

"Who's J? How does she know you? Why does she have Mina and Dahyun?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"We need to leave now" Hana said with a strained voice.

The others shared looks and decided not to question Hana. They headed to the lobby and got into their respective cars as they headed for Hana's house. They arrived at her place and sat on the couch as they watched Hana pacing around with concern looks. 

"Now, can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Momo asked. 

"It's Joy" Hana said finally. 

Her friends gasped. 

"It's not possible. She's in juvenile detention. She couldn't have gotten out" Jihyo said with horror plastered across her face. 

Hana's phone pinged. She held it open, her eyes widening in shock as she grabbed the remote from the table. 

"It's very possible now" Hana said as she turned on the television. 

Joy escaping was all over the news. Hana had received a text from her chief of bodyguards saying that Joy had escaped from the juvenile center. Her whole family had also found out about Joy escaping. They were sending more bodyguards to protect her and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without them. 

"What does she want with Mina and Dahyun?" Chaeyoung asked, her eyes close to tears. 

"She wants to torture Hana. She knows exactly how and where it hurts Hana the most" Nayeon said, biting her nails, a sign that she was nervous. 

"I didn't tell you this earlier because it would sound ridiculous but I saw Joy at the ball earlier. I tried to go after her but when I finally caught her, it turned out to be Jennie" Hana said. 

"WHAT? That's impossible" Sana said. 

"She couldn't have gotten in without an invite. Security was tightened" Momo said. 

"Unless...."

Nayeon looked to Jihyo. 

"She had help" Jihyo said. 

"But who? She has no affiliation in our school" Chaeyoung said. 

"It's Jennie" Jeongyeon said seriously.

"Think about it. She transferred at an odd time then she goes after Mina. She just suddenly finds cable ties when there are rope and other materials around. Now, when Hana sees Joy at the ball and captures her, she finds Jennie in the same mask. I'm not wrong. She and Joy are on the same team" Jeongyeon deduced. 

Hana grips her fists in anger. _JENNIE KIM. JOY PARK. If the two of you are really in this together, I will kill both of you and feed you to the sharks. _

"Momo unnie, I need you to call your uncle. Tell him I need a favour" Hana said, turning to look at Momo. 

"Hana, don't. My uncle will not accept your favor without a price." 

Momo tried to talk Hana about of making the deal with the devil. 

"I have no choice. In order to catch a deer, I need a lion. Your uncle's gang will do. Tell him I have something he wants" Hana said. 

Momo has no choice but to agree. 

"Jihyo unnie, call your father and ask him to get me the best team of lawyers he has. Once I'm done with her, I will make sure she stays in jail forever" Hana says dangerously. 

Hana told everyone to go to bed. She had kept some of their clothes in her drawers from the time they slept over. Hana on the other hand sat in her office. She was too furious to sleep comfortably. Just then, her phone rang. It was Momo's uncle. 

^It's been a while, Hirai Kaito^

^Kang Hana. You have a lot of nerves. My niece called me earlier stating you need a favor. What exactly do you have that I want?^ 

^How about your long lost daughter?^

^HOW DARE YOU! You listen to me, you little brat. You better not play around with me^ Kaito growled angrily through the phone. 

^Calm down. I don't play around with this. I found her coincidentally. I can help you meet her but the rest is up to you^ 

^Fine, you win. Tell me what you need^

^I need you to hunt down someone. Jennie Kim. She has to be brought to me alive by tomorrow. I need some of your best yakuzas too^ 

^Considered it done. It is always a pleasure doing business with someone as annoying as you^ 

^I would say the same about you, old man. Geez! For someone as old as you, you try too hard to be young. I will keep my end of the bargain^

The call ended. The sun had already risen without Hana knowing. She swiveled her chair to the back and watched as the dark skies gradually turn orange. She didn't hear her door click open as Jihyo walked in with a fresh set of clothes. She was surprised when she saw Hana still awake. 

"Hana?" 

Hana swiveled her chair back to see Jihyo staring at her with a frown. 


	13. 12

"Have you even slept?" Jihyo asked worriedly. 

Hana got up from her chair as she gave Jihyo a small smile. 

"I couldn't close my eyes knowing my best friends are being held against their will. God knows what they are going through. I will not let them go through what I had to go through. Not ever" Hana said pained, trying to keep memories of the past out of her head.

Jihyo followed Hana out of the door as they settled in the living room. All their friends were already seated. Their faces were dark and they clearly lacked sleep. 

"What are we going to do? My head is already spinning from thinking about the suffering that Mina and Dahyun are going through because of a psychopath" Nayeon said irritated, not only from her friends getting kidnapped but from the lack of sleep. 

"If Dahyun and Mina's family were to find out, all hell will break loose. They will be prepared to do anything to get their daughters back" Sana said. 

"Even killing" Jeongyeon said darkly. 

Hana sighed and gripped her head feeling an impending headache. 

"Speaking of which, Hana. What did you mean when you said you had something that my uncle wants? My uncle doesn't have any weakness that you can exploit" Momo said. 

"I guess it's time you found out too" Hana said with a small sigh which made Momo even more curious. 

"Your uncle was once married" Hana starts, earning gasps from everyone except Jihyo, "However his wife left with their infant child when she found out how dangerous his work was. She had disappeared off the grid leaving your uncle devastated." 

"How do you even know all of this? If it's true, why didn't my parents tell me?" Momo asked.

"Your uncle made everyone who knew keep it a secret. He didn't want to hear anything about them. It was too painful for him. He was really looking forward to being a father but your aunt couldn't let their child grow up in danger. Also, you were probably still too young to know. I know because your father had told mine and I was hiding when they were talking about it" Hana said. 

"So, what do you have on him then? After telling me all of this, what is your point?" Momo asked. 

"The infant child. Your cousin. I found her coincidentally recently. At first, I wasn't sure so I had someone check it out and it is her. You know her as well. You've even seen her a couple of times too" Hana says, the others were focused on knowing the answer as well, "Miyawaki Sakura." 

Momo covered her mouth in shock as everyone gasped.

"Are you telling me that Miyawaki Sakura, our top candidate to take over Jihyo is my cousin. How can this be?" Momo asked dumbfounded at the sudden discovery.

"Well, it's true" Hana said.

"So, what did you ask him for in exchange for his daughter's whereabouts?" Jihyo asked. 

"I asked him to bring me Jennie by today. He should be done by now. And I also asked for him to lend me some of his best men. We are going to need them if we are going to rescue Mina and Dahyun" Hana said. 

"What do we do now?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"We wait." 


	14. 13

Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long. By noon, a call alerted the whole house. Hana picked up the phone. It was Hirai Kaito. 

*I have what you asked for. Come to xxx warehouse*

*I got it. I have sent you all her details. The rest is up to you. Try not to frighten the poor girl in your attempt of reconciliation*

He ended the phone call but Hana was sure that he heard her. She picked up her jacket and car keys and was prepared to leave when she heard Jihyo calling out to her.

"Where do you think you're going? Was that Hirai Kaito? He's already captured her. That's where you are going now. Aren't you?" Jihyo questioned. 

"I am going alone. All of you stay here. I don't want anyone else getting hurt" Hana said. 

"No, you are not. We are in this together. Mina and Dahyun are also our friends. If anything, we will do everything we can" Jihyo argued. 

"Jihyo unnie. I will not risk you getting hurt. None of you must get hurt" Hana argued back.

The others had heard their argument and hurried over. 

"What is going on here?" Nayeon asked, noticing the tension between Hana and Jihyo. 

"Nothing. Go back and finish your lunch, Nayeon unnie" Hana said.

"Momo's uncle found Jennie. Hana was going to go alone so I told her that we are all together. That we will go with her. That she was not alone" Jihyo explained. 

Everyone stared at Hana who turned away, she couldn't meet their eyes. 

"Jihyo is not wrong. You shouldn't do this alone. Jennie is the reason why Mina and Dahyun was kidnapped. She deceived everyone and helped Joy. We will deal with her together" Jeongyeon said rationally. 

Hana sighed deeply. She had given up already. There was no way she would win over 7 people. 

"Fine. We are leaving right away. He told me to go to xxx warehouse" Hana said.

The others rushed after her picking up their car keys. They got into their respective cars and drove off in one line. 

The address of the warehouse that Hirai Kaito had told Hana was located on the outskirts of town in an abandoned industrial area that was closed off long ago. They arrived in front of the warehouse as they stopped their cars and got out. Hana pulled open the metallic doors and saw Hirai Kaito standing with 4 men surrounding him. In front of them was a battered up Jennie Kim tied to a chair. Her head lolled around, her eyes out of focused as the bruises on her face was revealed when Hirai Kaito forced her head up. Hana exchanged glances with Hirai Kaito who nodded at her presence. He left the 4 men with her, they bowed deeply once they saw her as she gave a small nod back as acknowledgement. Hirai Kaito ruffled Momo's hair before leaving the warehouse, earning a series of curses from Momo as she rushed to fix her hair. Hana walked towards Jennie and grabbed hold of her chin, pushing her head up so they were looking straight at each other. 

Hana's eyes were dark, her tone radiated a seeping coldness that brought the temperature in the room down to negative. 

"Jennie Kim. Did you really think that you could escape after the stunts you pulled? I knew you were trouble from the second you stepped into the council room. See, I was right." 

Jennie managed a weak glare which only infuriated Hana even more. 

"It hurts to lose someone special, doesn't it? Do you feel like your heart is being ripped to pieces? You are anxious all the time because you have no clue how they are - whether they are safe. Are they being tortured? Are they even still alive? All these questions are constantly swirling in your head" Jennie said weakly.

Hana clenched her fist as she said coldly, "I will give you one chance. You either cooperate with me or I destroy everything you love. I am more than capable of doing that and you already know that." 

Jennie glared at Hana and spat, "Fuck off! I will never help the likes of you!" 

Hana pushed Jennie's head away and stared at Jennie with a look so cold - it could freeze the Sahara desert. 

"So be it!" 

She pulled out her phone and called someone. She put the phone on loudspeaker. Screams of help could be heard. It triggered Jennie who immediately struggled against her restraints. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!! LET MY FIANCEE GO. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS" Jennie screamed out. 

"I told you to cooperate. You should have listened to me when I was being courteous. Now, you get to hear your precious fiancee suffer. You know, the most interesting part is your fiancee happens to be Park Joy's cousin" Hana clicked her tongue, moving herself a few steps away from Jennie. 

"Let her go. I'll do anything you want. Just - Please" Jennie cried out desperately.

Hana spoke into the phone, telling them to stop. She then leaned down towards Jennie. 

"Don't ever play with fire. Didn't your mother teach you that? Tell me where Joy is hiding" Hana spoke sinisterly. 

"She is hiding out at one of the warehouses that my family owns. It is at xxx. I haven't seen her for a while so I have no idea what she is doing to your friends. I swear. She only asked me to get close to Mina and trigger you. She said that once she was done with you, you would be begging her for your life. I don't know any further than that" Jennie revealed the truth, all in one breath. 

"If I find out that you are lying. You better be prepared to lose your fiancee. Because I never forgive those who hurt those I love and lie to me. Don't bother running because no matter where you hide, I will always be able to find you" Hana said darkly. 

Jennie nodded in fear. Hana commanded the men to untie Jennie and let her go. The girl running once she was loose. 

"Why did you let her go?" Momo asked. 

"Yeah, what if she tells Joy?" Sana questioned next. 

"Don't worry. Hana knows what she is doing. That girl won't go to Joy. She already experienced first hand what Hana can do to her" Jihyo spoke after remaining silent since they arrived. 

"What do we do now then?" Nayeon asked. 

"We save our friends. Then, I will skin that bitch alive" Hana said darkly. 


	15. 14

Meanwhile, in xxx warehouse, Mina had finally woken up. Her vision hazy as she registered her surroundings. She freaked out when she saw her hands and legs were tied up and her mouth was gagged. She turned to her right and saw an unconscious Dahyun. She screamed but it came out muffled because of the gag in her mouth. She tried to move and used both her legs to kick Dahyun. Dahyun woke up startled as she finally realized the situation, struggling against her restraints. Just then, a black haired girl appeared with a smirk on her face. 

"Ah, the both of you are awake. Well, that makes it easier!" 

The black haired girl's voice was deep, a crooked smile plastered across her face. 

Mina said something but it all came out muffled. Joy pulled the gag out of Dahyun and Mina's mouths. 

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap us?" Mina asked. 

"Me? Well, I am an old acquaintance of your best friend, Hana. You must recognise my name at least. I'm Park Joy" the black haired girl introduced. 

"You? You are the girl who kidnapped Hana when she was a child. I thought you were still at the juvenile center" Mina said. 

"I broke out of there. It was relatively easy" Joy bragged boisterously. 

"Why are we here? I don't remember being....." Mina paused. 

Her memories of the night was still in pieces. The only thing she remembered was seeing Jennie before she blacked out. Joy knelt so she would be on the same level as Mina.

Joy smiled and said "I guess you are starting to recall a bit of last night." 

"Jennie? Jennie is working with you" Mina said in disbelief. 

"Bingo" Joy said laughing like a deranged person. 

"Why? Why go so far just to kidnap us?" Dahyun asked angrily. 

"Why? Simply because I know how much you mean to Hana. I know how much it will kill Hana to think about what I could do to you while she searches for you. I enjoy the thought that she would live in agony" Joy spoke delighted by the mere thought of Hana being miserable. 

"You were the one who should have appreciated Hana as your friend. But you betrayed her. For what?" Mina questioned, her volume increased with each word, feeling the anger bubbling inside of her.

"I WAS NEVER HER FRIEND. SHE AND I LIVED IN DIFFERENT WORLDS. ACCORDING TO HER, I WOULD NEVER REACH HER LEVEL. I WAS TRASH COMPARED TO HER" Joy screamed shocking Dahyun and Mina. 

She calmed herself down, a forced smile appearing as she continued by saying "That is why I wanted my revenge. I wanted to prove that I could drag her down and she wasn't better than me so I came up with my own plan". 

"You're crazy. Let us go right now" Mina demanded. 

"No can do. You see - the two of you are the perfect bargaining chips because I know Hana won't do anything to endanger her friends" Joy spoke as a matter of fact. 

Just then, Joy's phone rang. It was Hana. She whistled in delight, waving her phone screen in front of Mina and Dahyun's faces. She answers the phone. 

^Miss me already? It's only been a day^

Hana's tone was harsh even through the phone. 

^You wish. I want to speak to Mina and Dahyun. I swear if you touch even a strand of hair on their heads, I will murder you^ 

^Oooo. Harsh words. Don't worry, they are still alive if that's what you're wondering^ 

^Good because I have two of the people you love in my hands. So, if you harmed my friends, I will send yours in body bags^ 

Joy paused momentarily. 

^Cat got your tongue^ 

^What the fuck are you talking about!^ 

Joy received a photo of Jennie and Rose in gags and tied together. 

^How dare you! Let my cousin go. NOW!^ 

^I have just even the playing board, Joy. Now, put them on^ 

Joy begrudgingly turned the loudspeaker on and placed it close to Mina. 

^HANA!!^

^Mina unnie. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? How's Dahyun?^

Hana's voice was filled with concern and relief at the same time. 

^We're fine. We're not hurt^ 

^That's a relief. Listen to me, Mina unnie. Remember the book that I read when we first met. It's ending is the ending that we will have^ 

Mina thought about it for a while. _It's ending is the ending we will have. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth was reunited again in the ending. That's it. She's giving us a clue. _Joy was patient enough as she pulled the phone away from Mina despite objections from both ends of the line. 

^Okay. That's enough. You got what you want. I'll see you at dawn tomorrow. You best be ready^ 

^I will see you tomorrow. Be prepared to stay in jail^

The call ended as Joy threw her phone against the wall smashing it in the process. _Oh! I can't wait for tomorrow. _Joy thought to herself. 


	16. 15

The next day, Hana had arrived at the warehouse at 6 am sharp as requested by Joy. She froze at the sight of the familiar warehouse. Her mind flashing back to her torture inside the dilapidated place as she held onto her increasingly tightening chest. She felt her heart beating erratically and her breathing labored. She took a deep breath before pulling the lever open as she stepped into the dusty warehouse, the musky stench greeted her. Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Remember this place? There is a lot of memories that we share here. I brought you here to finish what I started years ago" Joy said as she appeared behind the stack of boxes. 

Hana glared at Joy, "You failed before. You will fail again. Oh! I have your pet here." 

There was Jennie a few meters away in Hana's passenger seat. Her hands and legs tied and her mouth gagged. The girl had tried to run against Hana's warning and was caught almost instantly. 

"The other is probably still tied up somewhere" Hana said with a slight smirk. 

"Hand Jennie and Rose over. I still have two of your friends with me" Joy said angrily. 

"You hand my friends over and I will do the same. Leave them all out of this. It's between you and me." 

Hana's tone was serious as her eyes never broke contact with Joy's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, what Joy didn't know was Hana's friends and Hirai Kaito's guards were also at the warehouse. They had parked their car far from the warehouse and walked so Joy wouldn't find out about their plan to break Mina and Dahyun out. Hana was the bait to distract Joy while they rescued Mina and Dahyun. They pulled open the back door as silently as they could and walked as slowly - careful so Joy couldn't hear them. They finally saw Mina and Dahyun tied up with their eyes blindfolded. There were 3 bulky men guarding them. They gave the guards a signal as the guards hurried over to knock the bulky men out, pulling them away to hide their bodies.

The girls then took off Mina and Dahyun's blindfold. Mina and Dahyun were clearly happy to see them as Jihyo shushed them. They told them to stay quiet as they untied Mina and Dahyun. Due to being tied too long, Mina and Dahyun couldn't walk right so the guards carried them as they left the warehouse, running as fast as they could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nayeon and Tzuyu stayed behind as they peeked from the back of the boxes. They gave Hana a signal as they saw Hana smile. They then left the warehouse in a hurry joining the others. Hana on the other hand was finally relieved as she smiled. Joy frowned. 

"What are you smiling for?" Joy asked grumpily. 

"It's over, Joy" Hana announced. 

"No, it's not. Your friends are still in my hands. With one call, they will be 6 feet underground" Joy said with pride. 

"Call then" Hana dared Joy. 

Joy pressed the number but she went into voicemail. She went to check herself and was stunned to see only ropes and gags were left on the floor. She then run out and pulled out a gun. 

"You may have gotten your friends out but you are not leaving" Joy said dangerously. 

"Don't do this, Joy. You still have a shot to make everything right" Hana convinces Joy but Joy wasn't about to give up, not when her revenge was almost over. 

"Like hell are you leaving this place alive!" Joy speaks maniacally. 

*PONG*

The sound of a gunshot echoed as it could be heard even from where Hana's friends were in the distance. They froze. Their minds immediately thought of the same person. Hana. 


	17. Final

Mina was the first to run back to the warehouse, ignoring everyone's call for her. She prayed it wasn't what she thought.

_Please. Please. Be alive. _

Unable to stop their anxiety as well, they ran back to the warehouse with the bodyguards following from behind. Shock was an understatement. There was droplets of blood on the floor. They saw Hana holding onto her left arm, blood flowing, dripping drop by drop onto the concrete floor. Her shirt and hand were stained with crimson red blood, her face contorted, grimacing at the pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joy had pulled out a gun from her back, cocking the gun as she aimed it at Hana. 

"DIE!!" Joy screamed angrily. 

She pulled the trigger but she felt something hit the gun out of her hand making her wince. She saw blood flowing and saw Hana holding onto her arm. The bullet had hit Hana's arm instead missing her vital organs. She gave Joy a smug smile. 

"I'm not stupid enough to come alone. I brought my own help. You see I have a lot of connections and that includes contract assassins" Hana says with a smirk. 

Joy looked at her with shock painted all over her face, "You were willing to risk your life." 

"I was. If it meant stopping you. I will never allow you to put others through what you did to me" Hana spat bitterly. 

Just then, police sirens blared as the police arrived on the scene just in time. They immediately cuffed Joy and brought her away. Hana's friends on the other hand rushed towards Hana. She gave them a pained smile as she held onto her injured arm. 

"Let's get you to the hospital" Nayeon said urgently. 

"I'm fine" Hana said, dismissing their concerns. 

"HOW IS THIS FINE? WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW" Jihyo screamed. 

They got into a car, well, Jihyo forced Hana into one and drove to the hospital where Jihyo immediately barked orders at the doctors and nurses. The doctors and nurses moving swiftly, fearful of the raging girl. They took Hana, Mina and Dahyun to separate treatment rooms. The doctor had to pull out the bullet lodged in Hana's left arm causing her to scream out in pain. After they did, they wrapped her arm and asked her to stay in the ward for a few days. She thanked the doctor as the doctor retreated out of the room. The other girls came into Hana's ward. 

"You fool! Why didn't you tell us about your plan?" Jeongyeon questioned angrily. 

"Because I know you would react this way. But it worked" Hana says, not regretting her actions one bit. 

"What if it didn't? What would you have done then? How could you be sure that the bullet wouldn't have killed you? You are so stupid! Do you understand the pain you would bring your family? Us?" Jihyo questioned angrily. 

Hana pulled Jihyo using her good arm into a half hug and said "I'm sorry, cuz. I worried you. I lied to you. But I did it for your own good. I'm fine now and that's what matters. Joy is also caught and this time I will make sure she goes in for life".

Jihyo bit back a sob before pulling away. 

"You best be sorry. You owe me ice-cream and egg tarts" Jihyo demanded. 

Hana cracked a smile, "You can have as many as you like." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since the incident. Hana was seated in a visiting room. The door opened revealing Joy in cuffs as she was forced to sit down in front of Hana with the police officer standing behind. 

"Come to mock me?" Joy questioned, "or here to gloat?" 

"No, I'm here to show you how well I'm doing. You've lost, Joy. It's time to admit that you lost" Hana said.

Joy moved closer to Hana, whispering in a menacing tone, "I haven't lost. No. I broke out before and I will again." 

Hana pulled out her phone and showed Joy a picture of Jennie and Rose's house. Joy slammed her fists down. 

"Calm down, inmate! You will be calm or I will drag you back to your cell!" the officer behind her shouted out. 

Joy sat back down, angered as she sent a glare in Hana's direction. 

"I won't harm them. You know why - because I'm not you. I don't bring other people into my mess because I can't stand them getting hurt" Hana says. 

"Don't act so high and mighty. You are a monster just like me" Joy spat. 

Just then, a guard came in making Hana smirk. 

"You are right. I am a monster. But only to those who deserve it. As you already know, I have an extremely powerful family and my father happens to know the minister of justice. Well, let's just say he put in a little favor. You remember him, don't you?", Hana says pointing at the guard, "After all, you did knock him out and escaped. That won't be happening this time. You will be transferred to a maximum security prison where you will never get a chance to escape. He will be there to ensure of it." 

Hana got up and stared at Joy coldly. 

"Don't ever miss with a Kang. Most certainly not my friends." 

She then left Joy who was screaming and banging the table. Hana then got into the car and told her driver to head to the hospital. She soon arrived as she grabbed bags of food that she had gotten on the way to the hospital. She walked and opened the doors into the ward. She smiled when she saw Mina lying on her bed playing her computer games. Mina didn't even notice Hana walking into the room as Hana placed the food on the table. She then pulled Mina's laptop away making Mina glare at her. Hana chuckled. 

"I think that's enough, Mina unnie. You are still in the hospital for a reason" Hana said as she closed the laptop. 

She placed the laptop on the table as she started unpacking the food for Mina. 

"Says you. You are also suppose to be in the hospital. Resting. Instead you are walking around carrying heavy things" Mina sassed. 

"I'm fine. The doctor confirms that too" Hana chuckles, watching a pout appear on Mina's face. 

She placed the variations of food in front of Mina. 

"Here. I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just got a little of everything. Sushi, samgyetang, stir-fried beef, a mix bento and some tteokbokki" Hana listed the food out. 

"Do you have my.........." Mina was cut off by Hana. 

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't forget your precious ketchup" Hana says as she placed the big Heinz ketchup bottle in front of Mina. 

In the middle of eating, Mina stopped eating which worried Hana. 

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Hana asked worried. 

"When I was kidnapped, how did you feel? Were you concerned? Worried?" Mina asked. 

Hana looked surprised, "Of course I was. Everyone was." 

"Hana. I am going to ask you a very important question. You have to answer me truthfully" Mina said seriously. 

Hana put her chopsticks down and said,"You're scaring me. What is it?" 

"Do you like me more than a friend? What I'm trying to say is do you see me as a woman?" Mina asked nervously. 

Hana went silent. 

"And if I said I do. If I said that I have always loved you since we were 10, what would you do?" Hana asked. 

Mina pushed the hospital table and pulled Hana closer to her. 

"I am going to do this" Mina said before crashing her lips onto Hana's. 

Hana was stunned as she forgot to move but soon she found herself responding to Mina's agressive kisses. Mina's hands moved to wrap around Hana's neck as they momentarily forgot about the outside world. Needing to breathe, they finally pulled away. 

"I have always liked you too since we were 14. But I thought you would treat me more like a friend. I was worried that if I confessed, I would damage our friendship and I don't ever want that" Mina confessed. 

"We were the same then. I thought you treated me more like a younger sister so I couldn't say a word" Hana confessed as well. 

Mina chuckled as she said "We are so stupid. We wasted all those precious years." 

"Then, let's make the rest of them count. I know that it may be too early but I have always wanted to do this. It's just a promise that you'll be mine. Myoui Mina, would you marry me? Be my partner for eternity" Hana said sweetly. 

Mina nodded and said "Always". 

"Our promise of the past has finally came through" Hana says happily. 

* * *

THE END


	18. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small extra after the last chapter

** 6 YEARS LATER **

"Mama. Mama" a 2 year old baby said. 

Squeals of joy could be heard as Mina carried her 2 year old baby.

"That's right. I am your mama. Should we go see your papa?" Mina cooed. 

They walked down the hallway as Mina turned the knob opening the door. Hana had her reading glasses on as she flipped through her documents. Hana was unaware of Mina and their baby, Minjoo who had entered the room until Minjoo started giggling. Hana looked up and smiled as her eyes turned to crescents, a trait that everyone in the Kang Household have. She took off her glasses and got up from her chair. She kissed Mina's forehead before slowly carrying Minjoo. 

"Minjoo, why don't you show papa what you said to me earlier?" Mina asked. 

Minjoo looked at Hana with wide eyes before saying "Mama. Mama." 

Hana chuckled as she kissed Minjoo's plump cheeks. 

"My smart little girl" Hana said happily. 

"Are you ready yet? I have to leave soon" Mina said.

"Must you go?" Hana asked sadly. 

Mina was leaving on a business trip and won't be home for the next 4 days so Hana was left to take care of Minjoo. Honestly, she had doubts. 

"You know I don't want to leave but my father insists that he needs help with the negotiation. As much as I hate to leave you and the baby, I have no choice" Mina said. Hana took her coat and prepared to leave the house. She was going to send Mina off at the airport. As soon as they arrived at the airport, Mina gave Minjoo a kiss on the forehead. She then kissed Hana's cheeks. 

"I'll be back in no time" Mina said as she waved them goodbye before walking into the departure lounge. 

Hana looked at Minjoo as she said "Looks like it's just you and me for the next 4 days, Minjoo-ah". 

The baby giggled and smiled making Hana laugh as they went back into the car. Just then, her phone rang. It was Tzuyu. 

^Tzuyu^ 

^Hana-ah. I'm in trouble. I need help^

Tzuyu's voice was urgent and scared. 

^What's wrong?^ 

^Nayeon unnie is leaving me with Vivi for the next couple of days. I am lost. I need help^

Hana laughed through the call. 

^AHAHAHA. That was what you were concern with^ 

^This isn't a laughing matter, Hana. I have no basic knowledge on how to take care of a 12 month old baby^

^I am in the same situation as you. Mina left me with Minjoo since she needed to go on a business trip. I am going to faint^

^That's what you get for laughing at me. But seriously, what are we going to do? Nayeon unnie has never been gone that long^

^How about you and Vivi stay at my place for the mean time? Then, at least I won't be alone^

^That sounds like a good plan. I'll be there with Vivi soon^

Tzuyu was true to her word. Within 30 minutes, she was already sitting in front of Hana with her baby Vivi asleep soundly. They took one look at each other and sighed. They always had their wives' help. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Tzuyu asked. 

"Well, we have to wake for their nap time to be over first" Hana said. 

"Vivi kept me up all night. She was so upset that Nayeon was leaving so she kept crying. She finally fell asleep an hour ago" Tzuyu said. 

An hour later, both the babies woke up. And well, chaos started. Vivi had started crying the second she woke up shocking Tzuyu who tried to coax the baby. However, she failed. Miserably. Vivi had used her fists to hit Tzuyu's face which resulted in Tzuyu wincing in pain. Minjoo who had heard Vivi's crying also started to cry. Hana picked Minjoo up and made silly faces which made Minjoo cried even more. By the time the babies had finished crying, the two best friends were drained. 

The staff who saw them were stunned. 

"My lady, are you alright?" the butler asked. 

Hana looked at the butler and reached out her hand as she said "Help".

The butler bowed and said "Forgive me, my lady. However, Lady Mina has made a special request. She says that none of us are allowed to help you to take care young miss Minjoo". 

Hana looked at her butler exasperatedly. 

"How about me, Butler So? Mina unnie's request has nothing to do with me" Tzuyu said excitedly. 

But it was crushed as the butler shook his head. 

"Unfortunately, Miss Im called earlier saying that if Miss Chou comes over that I am not allowed to help as well" Butler So replied. 

"How? How did she even know? That woman is scary I tell you" Tzuyu said horrified. 

Hana sighed and said "They know us too well".

Hana and Tzuyu looked at each other and sighed. It was bath time for Minjoo and Vivi. Minjoo refused to bath so she started to crawl away. As Hana picked her up, she resisted by hitting Hana square in the face. Hana had gotten through bath time with a lot of difficulty thanks to Minjoo splashing her. By the time Minjoo was done, Hana looked like she had gone swimming. She dried Minjoo and clothed her before tucking her in. After all the crying and running around, Minjoo fell asleep easily. 

Hana went back to her room and changed into dry clothing before plopping on her bed. She was exhausted. Just as her eyes were about to close, her door opened. She saw Tzuyu walking in and plopped onto Hana's bed as they laid side by side. 

"Vivi asleep yet?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, she finally got tired and slept. How about Minjoo?" Tzuyu asked. 

"She fell asleep instantly after playing in the water" Hana replied. 

"You know days like these makes me miss Nayeon unnie even more. I was so used to her being around to take care of Vivi that I grew lax. I should really help her more after she gets home" Tzuyu said. 

"Yeah, I agree. Mina unnie always knew what to do to make Minjoo happy. I on the other hand rarely helped. Not to mention, Mina is also working yet I never stop once to think about how she felt" Hana said. 

"We really are terrible husbands" Tzuyu said. 

Hana chuckled and said "Yeah, we are. But that's part of marriage. All we can do is be better". 

Hana heard a soft snore beside her. She turned her head and saw Tzuyu already asleep. She smiled and got up from the bed and tucked Tzuyu in properly. She closed the lights and walked to Minjoo's room and slept on the couch instead. Her eyes closing within minutes of laying on the couch. Unknown to Tzuyu and Hana, Mina and Nayeon had made plans. They wanted Hana and Tzuyu to realise their mistakes and finally learn how difficult it is to care for a growing infant so they came up with an excuse of a meeting. They had heard everything from Butler So who reported all of Hana and Tzuyu's actions. 

The next morning, Mina and Nayeon had returned back to the house in hopes of surprising Hana and Tzuyu. They had met Butler So who told them Hana and Tzuyu's whereabouts. Mina went to Minjoo's room while Nayeon went into Hana's room. They saw Hana and Tzuyu sound asleep. Mina had a big smile on her face as she kneeled beside Hana and poked her cheeks. She watched as Hana slowly opened her eyes. 

"Is this a dream?" Hana asked with a hoarse voice. 

"What do you think, honey?" Mina teased. 

Hana immediately shot up. 

"Mina. I thought you had a business trip. Wait. Don't tell me I slept for 4 days" Hana said panicked. 

Mina laughed as she shook her head at Hana's antics. The younger girl may be a business wiz but she is still innocent at heart. 

"No. Honey, I never went on a business trip. I just wanted to test you to see if you could take care of Minjoo without mine or the staff's help" Mina said.

"You.. You wanted to test me. So, you came up with a fake plan" Hana said as she tried to process everything. 

Mina nodded and said "That's right. And you have exceeded all my expectations". 

Hana looked at Mina with a mischevious glint as Mina backed away till the wall. Hana trapped Mina in between her arms. 

"You little trickster! Now, what should I do to repay you for this prank?" Hana asked seductively as she ran her hand through Mina's hair. 

"Anything you want" Mina replied. 

Hana then backed away and said "Well then, no touches for a week should be enough". 

"Ehh! Hana. Honey, you can't do that" Mina said exasperatedly. 

Hana tilted her head and said "Oh, babe. But I can. You said anything I want". 

Mina didn't get a chance to say anything further because Minjoo had woken up. Hana picked Minjoo up and smiled. Mina sighed and walked towards her baby and her wife as the three of them spent family time. Mina was stunned when she felt Hana pecked her cheek. 

"What was that for? I thought no touches for a week" Mina said. 

"I said you couldn't touch me. I never said I couldn't touch you" Hana said with a smirk. 

Nayeon on the other hand had picked Vivi up from one of the baby rooms and brought her over to Tzuyu. Like Hana, Tzuyu was still half asleep and surprised when she saw her wife holding their child. 

"Nayeon unnie" Tzuyu said surprised as she jumped out of bed. 

"Hello, hubby. Good sleep I hope" Nayeon said. 

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in China?" Tzuyu asked.

Nayeon told Tzuyu the exact same thing Mina told Hana and received a blank expression from Tzuyu. 

"Tzu. Hubby. Are you okay?" Nayeon asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised that's all. You know you could have just told me. I would have understand" Tzuyu said. 

"Yeah but where is the fun in that!" Nayeon said. 

Tzuyu smiled and shook her head as she said "I married a clown". 

"Yes and you love this clown" Nayeon replied. 

"That I admit" Tzuyu said as she kissed Nayeon's forehead. 


End file.
